The Winchesters and I
by hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey
Summary: I thought they were just a T.V show. Just something that I watched to get away from my crappy life. That was, until it wasn't. A three chapter depction on how it would be like if Sam and Dean came into my life. Dean/Castiel and Sam/OC (Me) RATED K for KISSING
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I want honest opinions on this. I worked really hard and it took about a week for all three chapters. The idea came to me when I was rewatching "The French Mistake" when Dean asked the writer why he put himself into the show. I am officially putting myself into the Supernatural universe. ****Kinda selfish, but really fun to write. **This takes place between "Sacrifice" and Season 9. 

**Anyway, this is gonna be a Destiel too, because I ship them whole heartedly. I just wish it was canon.**

***sigh***

**Oh well. Love you guys!**

***SMOOCHES***

* * *

I have always been, erm, self conscious. I never thought of myself as exciting, or something special. Socially, I failed. College was a horrible experience, I had a total of four friends, graduating with measly parental support. I love adventure though. And I got it though television. I never believed that anything could ever happen to me. Until something did.

It began as a normal day. I went to work at the diner downtown like I do everyday. It always calmed me, the bright sunlight that was always streaming from the windows, the pink and blue sign that hadn't been touched since 1984, even the outfit I had to wear. I loved my yellow dress was covered by a pink apron, with a white shirt beneath it. I especially loved the sunlight that constantly streamed through the wide windows from the Southern California sun. Even now, in the middle of winter, the sun was ever present.

I was taking orders and busing around food like normal. It was starting to get dark outside, and I was cleaning up, getting ready to close up. Everyone had already left, including the rest of the staff, when a man walked in. He looked kinda of strange, inspecting everything like he had never been in a restaurant before. I walked up to him.

"Hi! Would you like a seat? I was just closing up, but I would be happy to get you some coffee or something." I said. The manager would not be happy if I turned away a customer. He simply looked at me and grinned. The smile though, was sinister and I could tell that something was wrong.

"I was just here for a quick, bite." His emphasis on the word bite was punctuated by the sound of teeth sliding from the top of his mouth. I screamed as I witnessed the monstrous appearance. I ran behind the counter and ducked as he swiped at my neck. I yelled around for any help, but none came as I faintly remembered that I was closing up. The vampire laughed at my struggles, getting close to me as I backed up against the wall.

"Aren't you a pretty one? A shame I have to drain you. I just am soo thirsty" His teeth showing in an evil smile. I closed my eyes as he leaned in on my neck, very aware of how much pain I would have to endure before I would finally die. Teeth grazed my neck, and then, a sickening slicing sound rang out in the empty diner.

Something splattered on me, coating my uniform in a warm liquid. I opened my eyes to watch the head of the vampire roll off his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" A man asked me. In his hands was a machete covered in blood, which was extremely relaxed for holding a weapon. His very attractive features were also splattered in blood, his dirty blonde hair sticking around in tuffs. His movements were calculated and precise, flowing sinuously like a hunter stalking its prey. Currently, I was a suspect of being the next kill. His green eyes though, they were almost so green I could not believe they were real. I was speechless.

"Umm...n-yes?" I said. There was a throbbing on my neck, but it was dull because of the adrenaline flowing through my body. My knees had locked in place, prohibiting my movements. My brain dulled into a murmur of activity as my eyesight got dark. I could feel my heavy lids beginning to close as I started to crumple to the ground.

* * *

I was awake before I opened my eyes. I kept them closed, because I could hear voices talking to each other. I was still in the diner, I could feel the tile beneath me. But fear flew through me as I could feel a sharp pain in my neck.

"Man, what are we going to do with her? She just...passed out." A voice said from somewhere above me.

"She got a pretty decent bite from him, its a good thing you got here before he could drain her too much more." Another voice contemplated. My blood froze. Bitten? I have seen enough movies to know what happens if something, really anything, bites you. My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly, ignoring the dark spots that bloomed over my vision for sitting up too fast. My hands quickly felt my neck, only to come away bloody. I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Oh god! What happened? Was that a vampire?" I yelled out, not seeing the men who were talking. A very familiar man came around the corner of the counter and came to kneel by me. My heart picked up the pace once I saw him and his companion.

"Um, no. Of course not...it was an escaped mental patient who thought he was a vampire. Umm, he bit you, but you will be ok. This is Agent Talbert, I am Agent Nealson of the U.S Marshalls, we have been following this man through three states and finally cornered him here. Unfortunately, you were still working and he tried to make you his next murder victim. We are just glad that you are relatively unharmed." The shorter, blonde one said. I knew he was lying, because I knew who he was. But...it was impossible, right?

"But I saw teeth come from the top of his mouth that weren't there when he smiled at me before. And, why'd you cut off his head? Not very professional." I accused, I wanted to scream at them. _YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CANNOT BE HERE!_

"That was some of the drugs he slipped you before he tried to kill you. Makes you hallucinate vividly about your worst nightmare. There was a study on it in awhile ago, but got shut down because of the effects on the subjects. You didn't know about it because it is dispersed by aerosol." The taller one tried to explain. I scoffed.

"Do not lie to me Sam Winchester. I watch _Sherlock _religiously, do not try to pass of something form an episode on me." I accused, trying not to blow myself up with the feelings I was suppressing. He looked at me with a shocked face. It quickly turned to anger as I was doused with what I assumed to be holy water. I sputtered to get it out of my mouth, but it didn't burn. "I am not a demon. Or any sort of...thing. But how are you even here? You aren't suppose to exist. You are a TV show!" I exclaimed. The blonde man who saved me, Dean I assumed, looked at me as though I was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Did you hit you head when you fell sweetheart?" Dean asked. I blushed furiously at the name, too flustered to speak for a few seconds.

"Um. You are Dean and Sam Winchester. You hunt monsters! I have a picture of you for the background of my phone." I pulled my phone out and opened it to show them a picture of them inside the 1967 Impala.

"How, how do you know that is my car?" Dean growled. I backed up a bit. Sam leaned down to him and whispered something. Dean grudgingly loosened up and went outside.

"Ignore him, he is being a jerk." Sam said, receiving a muffled 'bitch' from outside. I giggled at the exchange. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"So. A TV show you said?"

* * *

**Just an FYI, the first person point of view is suppose to be me. Literally.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow." Sam said after I had finished telling him about Supernatural. He sat back in the booth, his face in awe. "That is our entire life. In, what eight seasons? How does that even happen?" Sam wondered out loud. I laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, girls all over the world love with you guys." Sam nodded with grin.

"Are you one of them?" Sam asked. My eyes widened. I could feel the blush rising on my neck. It caused my wound from the vampire to hurt a bit. But I was far too embarrassed to notice.

"Umm...well, I...I guess." I stammered. Sam laughed. And then he stopped abruptly and looked at me.

"I am so sorry. I never even asked your name!" Sam said, shaking his head at himself. I smiled.

"My name is Christina. Christina Dockson." I stretched my had across the table. I received a grin from Sam as he took my hand in his. It was large and calloused from handling weapons, but warm and comforting.

"Well, if you two lovebirds have finished chatting, there are two impatient men out here who were promised pie." Dean announced from the doorway. Both of us blushed at the comment, but got up. Outside was the Chevy Impala. Black, sleek, beautiful. Besides it, Dean was talking to a man. He was shorter than Dean, with rumpled black hair. He wore a suit and a tan trenchcoat. He turned to look at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Sam, who is this woman?" He frowned at me. I cleared my throat as I attempted to even speak to the former angel.

"H-hi, Castiel. I-I am Christina. I-I. I am sorry!" I blurted out, tripping over my words. _Damn my social ineptitude_!

"How do you know my name? Has Sam told you of my presence?" Castiel asked, tilting his head in confusion. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Uh, actually. She watches a show. And apparently, it is our lives. To the nose." Sam explained. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the dark parking lot.

"Well. What do we do now? I mean, we can't just leave her. And Cas, no using that memory wiper thingy." Dean said, eyeing Castiel.

"Maybe Christina can come with us!" Sam blurted out. My knees nearly buckled in surprise. I looked up in slight horror at what he had just said. Dean and Cas looked at him with confusion. "Well, she knows who we are, and I am sure she can handle herself. At least she knows how to kill things." Sam suggested. I looked down at my feet, which were still covered in blood.

"Fine. But she gets the back seat with Cas!" Dean finally said. My eyes grew wide in excitement. I was going with Sam and Dean Winchester. And I was going to be sitting with Castiel!

"Hang on. I have a change of clothes in the back, I'll be right back." My bloody attire was starting to dry, making it harder to move.

While I was changing, I was praying violently. I just wanted this to be real. Well, the bite on my neck was certainly real. I found some bandages in the room to clean it up. I cleaned my face and hair quickly and walked out to meet them. I was wearing a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt and a khaki leather jacket. Much better.

"There. Now, lets go fellas! But what about the dead body in there?" I said, testing my confidence as I slid into the back seat next to Castiel.  
"Do not worry. We have called the police anonymously. They will take the body." Castiel explained.

"Fantastic. Are we going to sit and all some more or are we going to go?" I said, making at the brother in the front. Dean grumbled slightly, but Sam's grin was blinding. And it made me unbelievably happy that I put it there.

"Christina." Castiel's rough voice said from beside me. I looked over at him and saw that he was extremely close to me, examining my face with his electric blue eyes. "You seem decently unfazed by the existence of monsters. You were just bitten by a vampire, and now you are going with the men that killed it. Do you have any idea how suspicious that is?" He asked, his calm face somewhat threatening.

"Cas," He frowned deeper at the nickname, but I kept going. "I will make you a promise. I am as human as they get and if I ever do something to hurt your boys, you can smite me. Hell, that had happened, I would want you to smite me. Capishe?" Castiel nodded.

"I capishe." I giggled when he said the response. He tilted his head at me, which caused the giggles to turn into full blown laughter. Castiel simply stared at me, but Sam laughed quietly in the front seat.

"You have a great laugh Christina." Sam said from the front seat. I stopped immediately and looked at him. He turned red a bit and looked back forward. Castiel looked between Sam and I, then looked back at me.

"You like Sam." He said blatantly. My heart stopped. The answer, of course, was yes. I have loved him since 2005, first episode. Not that I would ever be able to tell him. So I tried to mask my embarrassment.

"Well...maybe." What the HELL IS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"Your heart beat is accelerated around him. And when I asked you about him, it sped up to an usually fast pace. So. I believe the answer is yes." Sam turned around and looked at me in shock. Dean grinned from the driver seat and slapped Sam on the back.

"Nice Sammy!" He congratulated. I felt like I wanted to find a hole in the ground and never come out. I pulled my knees to my chest and I hid my face. _How long was it going to take to get to the motel_?

About fifteen minute later, we pulled up to a decent motel. I was familiar with the place, I lived here for awhile. Waitress work isn't exactly high paying.

"Ok. Sam, take Christina to the room, Cas and I gotta talk about personal space and boundaries again. Also, I'm gonna scout out possible places for the nest. Good luck." Dean called out from the Impala as Sam and I got out. He sped off and left Sasquatch and I alone on the parking lot. He cleared his throat and looked down at me.

"Erm, our room is over here." Sam said awkwardly. He started for the room, and I silently followed. He finally reached it and we went inside.  
It was a pretty standard room, two beds, a table, a couch, a crappy television. The usual. I was perfectly comfortable in the room, except for the fact that Sam was still staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at him. He flinched slightly and looked down at his feet.

"Its just, do you know what Cas was talking about in the car?"

"Well. I don't know. I just, I can't. I could never talk to anyone. And now that you are here, my idol, I just don't know what is happening." I admitted, sitting down heavily on one of the beds. He sighed, and sat next to me. I automatically tensed up when he put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know either. If that makes you feel any better." He said. I mumbled into his chest in agreement. He smelled like the forest and caesar salad, feeling warm and comforting. And I couldn't handle it. I began to cry.

"I don't know what is happening. I keep thinking I am dreaming. I feel like I cannot have this. It is too good for me." I mumbled, but Sam just pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "No. You are a great person. I have known you for, what, an hour? And I already know that. And...I think I like you too..." Sam blushed wildly. I laughed lightly at his red cheeks.

"Wow. That was the worst chick flick moment ever."

"Dean, I do not understand. What does the confession have to do with adolescent poultry?" Two voices came from the door, one supressing laughter.

"DEAN." Sam yelled behind him at his older brother and the angel. He looked back at me and gave my arm a squeeze before getting up.

"So, we need to find the rest of the vampire nest. The one that almost got Christina was just a scout. The rest are somewhere in the city. We have an hour or two of darkness left, so we will wait until morning. Then, while those SOBs are sleeping, we'll gank them and head out." Dean said. I grinned at his vocabulary. Sam put in his opinion too.

"Christina is staying here."

"What!? No way in hell am I missing a hunt!" I exclaimed. "I know how to handle myself! Just give me a machete from the trunk or maybe a vial of dead man's blood. I am good." I reasoned. Sam shook his head.

"I am not getting you in danger like that. You almost got eaten an hour ago, no way. You are staying here with Castiel." Sam said. I pouted on the bed.

"But I don't wanna." Sounding like an absolute child. "Please Sammy?" I pleaded. I tried to use the face he uses on Dean. I could see his exterior shell melt after I called him Sammy. He never corrected me.

"Dean and I will talk about it." He gave in. I celebrated in my head briefly. Sam walked into the bathroom to shower, and Dean gave me a disbelieving look.

"I don't think I have seen anyone do that to him. And no one, NO ONE, gets away with calling him Sammy. Only me." Dean said in astonishment. He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh I believe we are going to be great pals." He said. Castiel nodded in agreement.

"Well, we got a few hours. Lets chill out for a bit. Maybe we can get some pie or something from the grocery store across the street." I suggested to a vigorously nodding Dean.

"You are speaking my language sweetheart. I volunteer you to go!" He said. I rolled my eyes at him, but got up.

"Fine. But give me some cash." I held out my hand expectantly. Dean grumbled, but put about forty dollars in my open palm. "Cas, you want a burger, Sam wants a salad, Dean wants pie. They have a little restaurant attached." I said. Castiel smiled at the suggestion of a hamburger, while Dean looked positively giddy at the thought of pie.

I went across the street to the store. I grabbed a basket and made my way thought the aisles. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice the lack of staff.

I was examining a pie container, considering whether Dean would like apple or this very interesting cherry pie, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It jerked me around to face someone before sending me flying backwards into the shelf.

A woman, about my age, was walking around me as I tried to get up. My neck started to bleed though its bandages.

"You! You are the bitch who killed my mate! I can smell him on you!" She screeched at me. My knees felt weak. Of course she would think I did it. My blood was on his teeth.

"No, please I don't know what is going on! What are you?" I tried playing dumb. I had realized there was a butcher counter near where I landed. I scooted slowly towards it, hoping I could find some weapon there.

"Oh don't act like you don't know! You're a hunter! A terrible one, but somehow you managed to kill Henry. That means I get the pleasure of killing you. Do scream. The shop owner is...occupied with one of my friends. No one will be able to hear you." The female said, trying to get me scared. I put on a mask of horror as I got up.

"Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded. I reached the counter. I looked quickly over my shoulder. Behind the counter, there was a butcher knife, a few slabs of meat, and one dead man who had been nearly drained.

"Oh don't worry, you will only feel pain for about ten minutes. Then you'll be dead." She shrugged and smiled viciously. Her teeth came out as she did. When she lunged at me, I placed a well timed kick at her chest, buying me a few seconds. I ran into the kitchen area and grabbed the cleaver. I turned around and swung blindly. She yelled out in pain as thick blood oozed from a new wound in her stomach. She became incredibly angry as she tried to grab me. I ducked and swung the knife again, this time I connected with her neck.

It went through somewhat easily, severing her head from her neck. It rolled off and onto the floor with a **THUD**.

"Ugh. That is disgusting." I mumbled, trying to avert my eyes from the bloody corpse. My heart sank as I remembered some of her words.

There was someone else here.

I looked around frantically and found what I was looking for in a nearby aisle. A flavor syringe. I used it and took some blood from the dead man in the kitchen.

With a knife in one hand, the syringe in the the other, I went through the aisles and looked for the female's company. Finally, I saw a man at the front doors. He was probably making sure no one interfered on the girl's revenge. I walked up behind him, slowly and silently. I desperately tried to calm my heart down, but it only went faster.

He looked around a bit, obviously hearing it, but I hid behind one of the checkout stands and waited for him to look away.

I ran out from behind it and plunged the syringe in his neck, pushing the dead man's blood into his vein. He grabbed at me, but his eyes rolled back in his head before falling on the ground.

"YES!" I practically shouted into the night. I covered my mouth, but was grinning widely. I had just killed a vampire, and knocked out another. I am badass!

I took the male and managed to get him in a shopping cart. He was terribly heavy, but luckily I was pretty strong. I pushed him across the road to the motel along with some food I grabbed.

"Hey guys," I said from the doorway of the room. "Do you know where the nest is yet?" I asked. Sam looked up in confusion. His long hair still wet shower.

"Um, no. Not yet. Why?" Dean said from the bed.

I brought the shopping cart with the groaning vampire in the room, beaming with pride.

"Well lets find out boys!"

* * *

**Yes, I am Christina. Shut up about it and REVIEW! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell Christina?! Is that a vamp?" Dean yelled out, grabbing his machete from the table. Castiel stood up defensively, and Sam grabbed his pistol from his waistband.

"Calm down. He's got a whole bunch of dead man's blood in him. He isn't going anywhere. I ganked a vampire in the shop and got this guy so he would tell us where the nest is." I explained. Dean kept the machete in his hand, but Sam and Castiel stood down. Sam put the gun away and looked at me in awe.

"You took down two vampires, alone?" Sam asked incredulously. I grinned sheepishly.

"In her defense, she was emotionally compromised. It was her mate that you guys killed back in the diner. She smelled my blood on his teeth, so she thought I killed him. I guess she was able to track me. She brought this guy to make sure no one interrupted. I was able to get to a butcher knife and cut her head off. I found a syringe for injecting flavor and I used some poor dead guy's blood to knock this one out." I said, swelling with pride.

"Dude. You killed an angry vampire chick with a butcher knife? Sam, I approve of her." Dean said, making both Sam and I blush. Cas and Dean got the vampire out of the shopping cart and into a chair. They tied him up and got some more dead man's blood from the Impala.

"Christina, I believe it would be best if you waited outside while Sam and Dean interrogate the vampire." Castiel suggested. I shrugged and went outside, secretly happy he did. The adrenaline was wearing off and I felt like I was going to pass out.

Once I was outside, I heard faintly muffled yells, but other than that, very little. After a few minutes, Castiel came out to join me, his face looking green.

"I have never enjoyed torture. Nor will I ever." He said once he got all the way outside. I laughed weakly.

"Yeah. Me neither Cas." I reassured him. He looked at me with his blue orbs and studied me.

"Your neck began to bleed again." He pointed out. He patted his sides and pulled out a handkerchief. He balled it up and pressed it to the wound. I flinched when the cloth caused a bit of pain. Cas widened his eyes. "I am sorry. If I were still an angel, I would heal you." He drooped his head.

"Hey, Cas. Don't worry about it. Being human is great. You get to feel things! Emotions especially. Happiness, sadness, love..." I said, raising my eyebrows at him. Cas sighed.

"Love is not a very kind emotion is it?" He asked. "I believe I have a 'crush' as some would say." He used finger quotes. I grinned and bumped his shoulder.

"Well, in all honesty Cas, love isn't suppose to feel good at first. Why do you think they call it a crush? But, if you really care about them, you should tell them. The worst they can say is no." I suggested. I may not be able to socialize, but my ability to retain television knowledge and use it in reality is uncanny.

"I do not believe that would be the best idea." Castiel sat down on the curb. I followed suit and gestured for him to continue. "Well. I believe he does not consider himself homosexual. Even though I was an angel with no true gender, my male vessel seemed to bother him. We have a profound bond that no one else has, but I am unsure if he reciprocates any of my feelings." Castiel admitted. I immediately knew who he was talking about.

"Cas. Listen. You are an amazing human being, and you were a great angel. Dean can be a stubborn bastard, but I think he likes you too." I said confidently.

"I do not believe that to be true. He is very adamant about his sexual orientation. Wait, how did you know I was speaking of Dean?" Cas inquired, doing the head tilty thing again. I smiled.

"Castiel. You are the most obvious person on the planet. And I have watched yours and Dean's relationship grow over the last few years. You guys belong together." I told him, trying to boost his confidence. He shrugged weakly.

"I guess I could tell him..." He said. I cheered for him quietly. He laughed slightly, then turned around when the motel room door opened.  
"We got a location."

* * *

"I have a question, why do monsters ALWAYS hide in warehouses?" I asked, looking at the ominous place in front of our group. Sam chuckled and replied.

"You know as well as we do." Dean nodded in agreement. We went to the trunk and took arms. I got a very large knife, Castiel had a machete, so did Sam and Dean.

"Lets go."

I followed the men into the warehouse slowly, trying to stay stealthy. We opened the doors and walked in. Since the sun was beginning to come out, the vampires were starting to settle down.

"-won't come back. Don, you know we have to go." A female voice said from around the corner. I froze. I trained my ears on the conversation in the next room.

"Georgia. I am not leaving with Henry. And he would never forgive me if we left without Cynthia or Derek. So. We wait, that is final. Get some sleep, you'll need it for the hunt tomorrow." Don said, I heard a sigh from Georgia and footsteps walk away.

They didn't know that the other members were dead. I smiled despite the grueling circumstances.

"Sam, Christina, I want you two to go around and find out if there are any exits we don't know about. Cas and I will wait until the go to sleep, then come in and help us gank 'em." Dean planned. Sam and I nodded and headed out to search the premises.

"Did you hear what they were saying? They don't know about the three vamps we killed. Which means we have a slight advantage!" I declared quietly once we reached outside. Sam shook his head.

"They are going to smell the blood on you, unfortunately, that means you are a main target." Sam frowned. "I really don't want to see you hurt." He said.  
"Sam, you saw how I did at the super market, I think I will be ok." I said, trying to reassure him.

"I just, too many people get hurt around me. And I really don't want that to chosen to you." Sam admitted.

I was about to say something about how I can handle myself, but something hard hit against my head, causing me to fall hard and blackout for the second time last thing I heard was Sam yelling for me to wake up.

* * *

A sharp slap went across my cheek to wake me up. My eyes flew open in shock as I looked around. There was a female in front of me, older then the one that I killed in the market, but still young looking. Besides her were two males and another, quite young female. The girl cowered behind the enormity of the guys, but looked at me with greedy eyes.

"Glad you are awake. Now, lets talk. Girl to girl. Why do you have a bite on your neck?" She growled. Her voice sounded like the one I heard earlier, so I assumed that this was Georgia.

"Henry. He...bit...me." I could hardly talk, my brain felt like scrambled eggs. "Killed...him." I smiled weakly at her. "Oops."

Another slap sent my head spinning, I gritted my teeth, but red spots bloomed through my eyesight. My wrists were tied tightly behind me, and there was no way I could get them undone. A panic raced through my battered brain. What happened to Sam?

"Where is Sam?" I asked, pulling my strength from places I didn't know I had.

"Oh, you mean pretty boy over there? Well, since you took Henry, we need a new family member." Georgia grinned over at the pile that was Sam in the corner of the room. One of the males started to walk over to him. Rage burst through me.

"NO! DON'T! KILL ME OR TURN ME! I DON'T CARE JUST DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled out. My hands found new strength and pulled at the ropes. They loosened a bit, so I kept pulling.

"How noble. We are going to kill you anyway, so wouldn't it be nice to watch him change? Maybe we'll have him kill you!" Georgia said in glee. She turned around to face him. Her big mistake.

A flash of tan came out of nowhere and sliced at her. Castiel was gone before anyone could do anything. Dean charged out form his hiding place and finished Georgia, sweeping her head to the floor. I felt my bonds being cut, and then released. The ropes fell to the floor and I got up quickly. Cas handed me my knife and nodded. We ran at the remaining three vampires.

I wildly cut and sliced wherever I could. I connected with skin every time. I was able to cut off the bigger man's head after a few chops. Dean had already taken out the smaller male, and Cas was trying to find the girl. She had disappeared when the fight got rough, but she left without doing any harm. We were about to go after her when a groan came from the pile of Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean and I yelled simultaneously. We dropped our weapons and ran over to him. Dean was there first and helped him get to his feet. Once he was, I tackled him in a hug.

"I am so sorry Sam! I almost got you turned! I couldn't let you die." I said into his chest. He pulled me closer and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I am just glad you didn't die. I don't know that I could have handled it." He pulled back a bit to look me in the eye, then he pushed forward and met my lips with his.

If you have ever watched anything really, they describe a kiss as, wild, or electric, maybe even like fireworks were shooting out of your brain. I agree completely.

It took only a second for me to wrap my arms around his neck and begin to kiss back. His tongue swiped across my lip, begging access, I opened my mouth and his tongue met mine. Fire rose in my belly as his hand tangled in my hair, the other gripping my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"As much as I love watching my brother make out with you sweetheart, we gotta head outta here." Dean said. Sam and I broke away, gasping for air. I grinned at him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said breathlessly. I took Sam's hand in mine and the four of us made our way back to the Impala.

"Oh. Cas! You have to tell Dean something, don't you?" I hinted. Castiel's neck flushed, causing me to smile even wider.

"Yes. I actually do. However, I would like to do so alone. So, if you will?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Come on Sam, Cas needs to talk to Dean. We are going to wait in the car." I called out behind me, walking to the car.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked as soon as we were out of earshot. I giggled at his raised eyebrow.

"Cas has a crush on Dean." I admitted. Sam laughed loudly. I smacked his stomach. "Its true! Don't laugh at him. He was sad that he wasn't an angel so he could heal me, so I babbled about how great being human is. Then he asked me about love. I used my incredible powers of persuasion to get him to admit he liked Dean." I boasted.

"Powers of persuasion?"

"I got you to kiss me, didn't I?" I flirted. "Speaking of which." I pulled him down and gave him another kiss on his already bruised lips. I let go of him and grinned. "See. Powers of persuasion. Come in handy." I breathed.

"I can see that." He said. His smile was lovely. He stroked my cheek with his rough fingers. I leaned into them and sighed. A twig snapped behind us. We both whirled around brandishing weapons.

"Geez, its just us. Jumpy much." Dean said, his smile was huge. He was hand in hand with Castiel, who was also grinning.

"Yay! I told you Cas! What did I say?" I announced, throwing my arms around the ex-angel. He returned the embrace and thanked me.

"Seriously Christina, all of what has happened would not have happened without you. Thanks, sweetheart." Dean said earnestly. He hugged me tightly too.

"Ok, ok guys. Enough hugging my girl." Sam said. My hear fluttered. 'My girl'? I could handle being Sam Winchester's girl. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We got into the back seat together and Cas and Dean slid into the front, never releasing their hands.

I had a good feeling that none of us were going to let go anytime soon.


End file.
